I Told You So!
by extra-victory
Summary: A short and cute lil' fic in which Drew Has A Heated argument over May, With.....Himself? Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: Hello! This is a strange little fanfic I've been thinking abut for a while. I hope you like Contestshipping! **

Key:**Drew's thoughts**

_Inner Drew's thoughts._

**Be reasonable**, Drew begged himself, as he sat on a crowded city park bench. **You can't possibly be in love, you're only fourteen! **

Although he didn't expect an answer, He got one. _Oh yeah? _An unknown voice inside his head retorted. _What about Ash and Misty, they're practically married and they're only a year older than you._

Once Drew got over the initial shock of having someone inside his head talk back to him, He decided to reply. **That doesn't prove anything, they've been together for years.**

There was a few minutes silence, and drew had just managed to convince himself that the voice had all been in his head when it spoke again.

_I can prove it, you know. _

**What? **Drew asked indignantly.

_I can prove you love May. _It said calmly.

**Ridiculous, you can do no such thing.** Drew shot back.

_Watch me. _

Suddenly, Drew found himself thinking of May. He felt his face heat up as he imagined her face and hair, her clothes and silly smile. He found himself, against his will, wishing May was there, so he could talk to her, and hold her, and…..

Drew stopped short, finally realizing what he had been thinking. Blushing furiously, He did his best to ignore thle little voice in his head that was sounding extremely smug as it sang

_I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, _

Drew groaned. He had lost an argument to himself.

**Ex-V: Well? Did you like it? **

**The next chapter will be May's POV. Review, Maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Well! I'm glad so many people like This Story! This Chapter will be in May's POV. Enjoy!**

May Groaned as she stormed through the doors of the Viridian Pokemon Center. Handing over her Pokemon, she sat down in a huff.

"Why Can't I stop thinking about him?"She asked crossly to no one in particular. Even as she said this, however, she visualized Drew's handsome face and Attractive body. Blushing, she tried to force herself to think about something else. It didn't work, Needless to say.

**Why, why, why? **She asked again, this time to herself.

_Because you love him. _Spoke a strange voice inside her head.

**No I don't!!** She answered quickly, too flustered to realize how strange it was for her to be arguing with a voice in her mind.

_Yes you do, and I can prove it. _The voice drawled.

**Impossible, **she shot back confidently.

_Really?_ It said in mock curiosity, _ Than you won't mind me trying. Now think back on the week before Ash and misty got together. _

**Not a problem, I was with Misty that week.**

_I know. Now, remind me, what was it that Misty was complaining about all that week? _

**She kept saying how she couldn't get Ash off…her...mind. ** She finished lamely, starting to realize were this was going.

_Right, right. _The voice stated, sounding annoyingly smug. _And what was it that you were asking me earlier? Wasn't it something along the lines of "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_

Blushing furiously, May replied**. Yes, Well…It…you know...It was just…** May's blush intensified as the voice roared with laughter.

**Drew is just a friend! **

_Of course of course. Hey, there is now! _

May's Head snapped up eagerly. **Where, Where? **She asked, searching in vain for familiar green hair or a cocky smirk. She stopped only when she realized that the voice was in hysterics once again, and the Pokemon center was neigh deserted.

Turning A bright shade of pink, she did her best to ignore the voice, which was now treating her to a hearty round of laughter and the sentence:

_I told you so._

**Ex-V: Is It good? Next chappie will be third person. Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Oh, Cool! This fic is more popular than I thought it would be! **

**All I can say is thank you and keep reviewing!**

**BTW, I changed my mind, this chapter will be half Drew's POV and half May's.**

_There was a farmer had a dog, and Bingo was his na—_

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Drew howled, causing several nearby people to look up in alarm.

_No.  
_

**Why? I've already admitted I love May, so why don't you get going?**

_You'll need to do more than that to get rid of me._

**I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly do I have to do?**

_Kiss May. _

Drew stopped short, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

**WHAT? **Drew asked, hoping he had misheard.

_I said, In order to get rid of me, you have to kiss May._

**I-I-Refuse! **Drew said, trying to force away his blush.

_Don't be pathetic, we both know you want to._

**N-No I—**

_We've been over this, you dolt. You love May, and so you want to kiss her. It's Default._

……**. What are you, anyway?**

_Well, I'm not exactly sure myself. _

**Are you like, my conscience? **

_More like you're __sub__ conscience. I'm you're urges and temptations, you're thoughts and feelings. Pretty much everything that makes you you._

**And….why can you talk?**

_That's what I'm not sure about._

**Oh. Hey, what's that? **Drew asked, pointing over at what seemed to be a distant mass of red and brown coming towards them.

_What?_

**You know, that. **Drew repeated, pointing again. It was starting to look very familiar…

Suddenly, Drew felt his face go red.

May.

--------------------------------Scene change----------------------------------------

The Voice was still laughing. Two days later, it still refused to shut up about how much May loved Drew.

**Why won't you be quiet? **May asked.

_Because you can't make me._ The voice replied sassily.

May sighed.

**What do I have to do get you to go away? Kiss Drew? **She asked sarcastically, sipping her soda.

_Actually, yes._

May choked on her drink, spraying the ground with sprite.

**What?! **She asked, blushing madly.

_I said that's exactly right. Kiss Drew and I go right back to sleeping in your subconscious._

**But-but-I- **

_Yes, I know how much you want to kiss him._

**That's not what I was going to say!**

_Maybe not, but it's what you were thinking. _

**How do you know what I'm thinking? **

_Cuz I __am__ your thoughts. _

**How come you can talk, then? **

…_..I'm not sure. Hey, Isn't that Drew? _

**Very funny, I'm not falling for that again. **

_No, Seriously. Right there, look. _

**Hey, you're right. **

Immediately, May broke into a run.

**Ex-V; There ya go! Hope you enjoyed. Please review….**

**Next chapter will be in 3****rd**** person for sure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**EX-V: Hello, People! **

**This chappie contains the long awaited KISS!!!**

**BTW, I think I confused some people. When I said this chapter would be in third person. I meant third person perspective. Sorry about that. **

**This story is gonna have about 15 chapters when it's done. **

The closer May came, the bigger was Drew's blush.

By the time she was twenty yards away, He looked like a tomato with concentrated sunburn. Quickly, he spun around and pretended to be looking the other way.

"Hey, Drew!" May called out.

"Hello, May. How goes you coordinating?" He said coolly, turning to her.

"Great! I've got two ribbon cups." She said proudly.

Drew snickered. "Only two?"

"Does that mean you have—

"Four." He finished.

"Drat! Well, don't rub it in."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said, suppressing a blush.

Poor Drew was doing his best to control himself.

**Do not grab her, do not kiss her, ** He chanted to himself.

_You want her, you need her, you— _The voice had taken to singing.

**Not…Helping…**He growled at it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, if we were to look into May's mind at that moment, we would hear this:

_Do it….NOW!_

**NO! I'm not going to kiss him! **

_Okay, okay……Do it….NOW!_

**NO!! **

_I don't want to have to take over._

**What do you mean, you can't take over!**

_Yeah I can..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Do it in ten seconds or I'm taking over your body._

**What! **Drew screamed.

_9…….8…….7_

**S-stop!**

_6……5……4_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_3……2….._

**Hey! HEY!! ** May screamed inside head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_1……0 _

**what the?...**Suddenly, Drew felt as though he was slipping out of his body. The tighter he tried to hold on, the weaker he felt. Suddenly, as though hit on the head with a mallet, he lost consciousness.

The same was happening to May. For a moment, nothing happened, then Inner May and Inner Drew had full reign.

"Hello" Inner Drew said to Inner May.

"How are you?" She replied sweetly, before throwing herself at him.

Inner Drew, expecting this, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

The moment their lip's touched, The requirement was fulfilled and Both Inner May and Inner Drew began to fade.

The Moment they were gone, Normal May and Drew came rushing back, and needless to say, found themselves in a very awkward position.

Arms still around each other and lips still locked.

Too stunned to move or speak, they retained this position for several more seconds, before breaking apart, and blushing every known shade of red and pink.

**GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOUUUUUUUU!!!!** Drew screamed to himself at the top of his lungs.

The voice only laughed.

_Have fun! _It said, before fading completely.

A few feet away, may was thinking along the same lines. All she got for an answer was:

_I know how much you enjoyed that, and you can thank me some other time!_

It said, and laughed before vanishing entirely.

Drew looked over at May, still blushing crimson.

"Umm…Would you like to…you know….see a movie, or something?"

"yeah, sure!" she replied, giggling happily.

**Ex-V; Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed, and please review. **

**The next chapter ****always**** comes faster if you review. ALWAYS!!**

**Next chappie should be up in a few days.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-v: I'm sorry for the long wait, But recently I've injured myself again, and it took a while to heal up. This chapter should be worth it though….Enjoy!**

**BTW, this chapter takes place a year and a half after the last chapter.**

"Ugh….Why does she need so much stuff?" Drew groaned under the weight of four enormous twenty-pound shopping bags.

_Why Do you ask? _

Drew dropped the bags up in surprise, sending tomatoes, apples and jars all down the street

There was a minute of silence, during which Drew convinced himself he had imagined the voice.

_You're not imagining things. I'm really back! _The voice shouted gleefully.

**B-But why? I Already Kissed May! Over a thousand times by now! **

_Yeah...But it was getting boring, so I decided I would come help out some more._

**I don't need help!** Drew hissed defensively

_Are you kidding? Without me you would still be sitting on a park bench a hundred miles away fantasizing about—_

**Alright, alright**. **What do I need to do this time?**

_Oh, nothing big. Just propose. _

…………**..You're kidding right? **

_No._

**Please, please, please tell me you're not being serious. **

_Dead serious. _

**I'm only sixteen! May's Not even that! **

_So? _

**So I can't propose! **

_How long have you been dating?_

**A year and a half, why?**

_Isn't it obvious? She probably expects you to propose soon._

**No she doesn't! she not even sixteen yet! **

_Alright, fine. How old do think you should be before you propose?_

**Maybe…..Twenty?**

_Great! Four whole years to hang out with you! Awesome! Do you like to sing? I like to sing. Let's sing! _

_There was a farmer had a dog and –_

**Alright, FINE! **

**Ex-V: I know there wasn't a lot of fluff in that chapter, but the next chapter will be sooooooooo fluffy you'll drown in it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ex-V: Dear readers, I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for my abysmal update time. I have been very sick, and unfortunately unable to communicate ideas.

It is only recently that I regained full use of my hands, and now my fingers are capable of typing once again. I have the next several chapters writen out, and will be posting the next one within the week.

Again, I apologize, but please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ex-V: Dear, Beloved fans.

I am much, much better now, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the long, long wait.

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Break it down now…. _

**Dear God, would you just shut up? **Drew twitched, furious. Why couldn't he just get a moments peace?

**You've been living in my head for over a year and a half! Why don't you just leave? **

_I can't. Besides, I wouldn't even be here right now if you'd had enough courage to propose. _

"I'm still working on it!"Drew snapped out loud, frightening a small child walking past.

_Geez. Calm down. I'm so nice to you, you should be thanking me. _

**Thanking you? Are you kidding? You've caused me soooo much humiliation and misery…**

_Oh yeah? Name one time. _

**Well, let's see. Last week, Tuesday. You possessed my body, touched May inappropriately, and then faded away, leaving ME to explain why I was feeling her up in the middle of the CHILDREN'S MUSUEM!!**

_Oh yeah! Goooood times. It was hilarious, you have to admit. _

**Maybe for you. I was the one who had to sleep on the couch for a week. **

_So I embarrassed you ONE TIME. Who cares? I bet you can't name another. _

**Last month, Valentines Day. You possessed my body just so you could sing a song out loud. You finished SexyBack, and then sang Animals for Ten Minutes before you realized YOU WERE STANDING AT A PODIUM!! I HAD BEEN GIVING ALECTURE TO THE COORDINATOR'S SOCIETY!**

_Ahhhh…I'm so great. _

**SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE ME!**

_Good job, buddy. How bout opening your eyes. Maybe if you do you'll see that you've been talking to your apartment door for five minutes. _

**Shut. Up. Right. Now. ** Drew hissed, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" May yelled.

Drew did, wiping his feet off on the mat. "Ummm…May….I have a question."

"What's that?" she replied, not taking her eyes of the lasagna she was preparing.

"Do you think I could sleep in the bed again tonight?"

"NO! After the way you slapped my ass in front of the landlord, you should be happy I don't make you sleep outside!"

"But honey, IT WASN'T ME!"

"I SAW YOU, Drew!"

"I know, but it's….Like….NOT ME!"

"NO, and that's final. Now eat up or you don't get _any _all month."

"Unfair…so unfair. You'r using sex to control me."

"Yup!" She said, smiling brightly.

Drew grumbled. "How about this. A pokemon battle. If I win, I get some TONIGHT."

"What if I win?"

"I'll…buy you a trip to the day spa downtown."

May's eyes lit up. She tried to resist, but the salon called to her. "Fine. You won't win anyway."

Drew chose a pokeball, and on the opposite side of the field, May picked one out as well. Simultaneously, they whipped the balls onto the field.

Blaizeken appeared with a roar on one side, and Flygon on the other.

"Blaizeken, Flame Wheel!" The pokemon dashed forward, flames streaming from it's wrists. It launched itself into the air, unleashing a superheated burst of flames.

Flygon shot upwards at the last second, expertly dodging its opponents attack.

"Sandstorm!" Drew commanded, and his pokemon hastened to obey. Flygon soared even higher into the sky, whipping up dust and soil. It flapped its incredible wings, and in seconds the dirt was a roaring tornado, arcing through the air towards Blaizeken.

"Dodge, Quickly!" May shouted. Unfortunately, Blaizekin was a second too slow. The Whirlwind drilled into him dead on, sending the pokemon spiraling into the ground.

"Hyper Beam!" Drew howled, and an orange beam of light filled the sky. Blaizeken had just enough time to get to its feet before it was caught by the blast.

Blaizeken Flew across the field, propelled by the sheer power of its opponents greatest attack.

When the fire pokemon slammed into a tree at the other side of the field, May knew it was over. Blaizeken slumped down, unconscious.

May groaned, looking over at her overconfident boyfriend. Drew was looking arrogant as usual, now that his precious sex was assured.


	8. Chapter 8

Ex-v: IM SO HAPPY

Ex-v: IM SO HAPPY!! My hands feel great, and I can type faster than ever before! Plus, my handwriting has improved. ANDDDDD I'm ambidextrous now. So I suppose surgery is good for something after all.

Why, oh why, oh why? May wondered, sitting up in bed. Drew had yet to awaken, but she knew what would happen as soon as he did.

He would get up, stumble a few times on the way to the door, make some coffee, take a shower(use all the hot water) and then spend an hour on his hair.

Often, she tried to convince herself that she didn't like him to spend so much time on himself and so little on her, but when he walked through the door…it was worth it.

As if on cure, Drew stirred. Waking up, he looked around for a few moments, surprised to find himself in bed and not on the couch.

Suddenly, everything clicked in his brain. He grinned, recalling the events of the past night. May groaned. Now he would make some kind of sexually explicit comment.

She wasn't disappointed, needless to say. She couldn't help blushing.

He stood up slowly, crossing the room to look in the mirror. There were approximately three hairs out of place, but he did a double take.

"Dear god…" he whispered, mortified. He dashed out of the room, screaming for a comb.

May giggled. Drew was the same as always. But lately, it almost seemed as though he was trying to say something. As if he was gathering courage.

That was pretty strange, considering Drew's incredible self-esteem. What kind of question would he be afraid of asking? She pondered this for a few minutes, but for naught.

By the time Drew returned, an hour had passed. "Time to get dressed." He grumbled, sounding unhappy.

"Why so glum?" She asked.

"I have a meeting today. That demonstration for charity." He replied, dusting off an Armani tuxedo.

"What are you worried about?"

He stared at her. "Do you remember what happened last time I gave a presentation?"

"You sang Sexyback."

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you just not do it?"

"I wish it were that easy. I really do."

She couldn't make heads or tails of this new development, but she realized she didn't have time to figure it out. She also had business to take care off.

Shopping. She sprung out of bed with a speed that would have shamed the tigers of India, and dived into a dress.

She kissed Drew on her way out, and slammed the door behind her.

--INSIDE DREW'S HEAD--

**Oh…crap crap crap crap….i have that talk today….INNER ME, IF YOU SCREW THIS UP….**

_No worries. Ill be fine. For the record, you woke me up. _

**You deserved it. **

_Nu-uh. Anyway, im gonna sing. _

**NO**

_Im blue, DA-BA-Di-DA-BA-DI…_

**Why…why me…why….**

Ex-V: I hope you all enjoyed that. Ill put more fluff into the next one.

REMEMBER!! GOLDEN RULE!! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ex-V: Aloha, people. I haven't been on this website in over four months, all time I spent studying my writing. I return now a great author of short fiction, or so I like to believe. Naturally, my happy return was marred by the knowledge that I have been gone for ages and ages. Surely, I said, everyone has long forgotten me.

But Lo! Upon my disheartened return to , I realized that this story had continued to get hits AND reviews, even in my absence! I was thrilled and ashamed all at once. What kind of horrible, cruel, and greedy author was I, to abandon my readers like I did? It's unforgivable.

Forgive me? Please?

____________________________________________________________

It started as a normal day. May woke up, rubbed her eyes, and rolled out of bed. Groggy, she stumbled into the kitchen to continue her routine. Coffee, then a shower, and then…Work. She groaned. Today was stock day, were she was awarded the sought after right to sock shelves at the Pokémon center.

The coffee was gone.

A dark cloud of caffeine deprivation settled onto her day, reducing any chance of happiness to ash. May took a deep, deep breath. Slowly, dragging her feet, she made her way to the bathroom, where a soothing, hot shower would certainly await. She could almost feel the…..Depressingly cold water?

It took her a moment to realize she was actually IN the shower, and there was no hot water. Drew. Where was he, anyway? She pondered this while washing her hair, now fully aware of her surroundings.

She hadn't seen him since last night….And if he had to go, did he have to take the hot water with him? She shrugged off her anger, and reached for the soap. Instead, her fingers made contact with a slip of paper, surprisingly still dry.

May shut off the water, and pulled the paper off the wall. It was a note, unsurprisingly from Drew.

It read:

_May, I had to leave early this morning, sorry. Errands, you know. I figured this was the only place you'd be conscious enough to find the note, since I used all the coffee this morning. Have a nice day._

_P.S, meet me at the beach tonight at six. _

She smiled. Classic Drew. May yawned, and dressed. As she left the apartment, she hesitated. Usually, in the morning, Drew left a rose for her in the mailbox. Today, it was empty. She frowned.

_Great. A perfect way to start my day… _

A few hours later, May was bogged down in the local Pokémon center. Joy was short two utraballs, and the storeroom was running out of Bread. For the life of her, she was unable to find any bread in the whole goddamned city. Her pokenav beeped.

She clicked it, and it whistled a reminder. **Meet Drew at six. **It whirred, and shut off. May checked her watch.

Five thirty. Might as well get going, she didn't want to be late.

She left the city, apologized to Nurse Joy when she passed the center, then ran the rest of the way to the beach.

She arrived just as the sun was setting. It cast a beautiful array of reds and pinks across a violet sky. The perfect end to a stressful day.

May smiled. At the waterfront, a small rose garden. She recognized Roselia's handiwork immediately, and ran to it, joyously skipping through the waist high flowers.

Suddenly, she stopped. At the end of the garden, with its bottom brushing the tide, was a pedestal. She hadn't seen it before, but when she looked upon it, her breath vanished. A golden array of the three most perfect…Most _breathtakin_g roses she'd ever seen. They were simply stunning, One red, one white, and one blue, shimmering in the dim sunlight, inlaid with crystals and gorgeous fine jewels. They were joined in the middle by a small, golden ring.

She covered her mouth to keep from gasping. Hot tears flooded her vision. She picked up the flowers with shaky hands.

"D…Drew…" She mumbled, euphoria filling her mind. His voice echoed from somewhere behind her.

"They're the most special flowers I could ever create…They wont wilt until I die…"

She turned to him, running into his arms.

"Until my love dies…"

She barely heard him.

"Which will never happen. May, Will you marry me?"

She cried. "Yes…Dear god…Yes…" She summed the energy to say.

The sun set in the background, casting a final, brilliant ray onto their perfect love.


	10. Chapter 10

Ex-V: Wow.

That was pretty intense for me. But yeah, That was the thrilling conclusion, or maybe not.

The next ten or so chapters will be less drama, and more comedy, detailing the time in between The return of inner drew and the marriage ceremony.

I hope you continue to stay with me, I endlessly appreciate your support.


	11. Chapter 11

Ex-V: I hope you like this chapter; it takes place just after the last one.

___________________________________

May grumbled, and rolled over in bed. A thud resounded throughout her apartment as she made contact with the unforgiving floor.

"ow…." She rubbed her head, and woke up with a start. _IM GETTING MARRIED _were the only words passing through her mind. She stood up excitedly.

Drew was sleeping peacefully. In his wonderful dream world, he was skipping through roses, happily dancing and playing with his Pokémon. Then, a dark cloud settled on his day, and May's looming visage filled the sky.

"WAKE UP, MY HUSBAND! YOUR LIFE OF SLAVERY STARTS NOW!"

Drew groaned and cracked an eyelid. "May," he began. "I don't want to get up."

She pondered this. And then pushed him off the bed. A few moments of silence…Drew jumped to his feet. "May, darling. I was hoping to sleep a little longer." He hissed.

"Sorry," she smiled cutely. "I need to talk to you."

He sat on the bed. "Okay, talk."

"Did you ask me to marry you last night?"

"yes."

"Did I say yes?"

"yeah. Can I go back to bed?"

"Of course not! Off to work with you, no time to waste!"

Drew stared, completely befuddled. "Umm…I don't have work for three more hours…"

May frowned. "What? That's ridiculous. You're getting married. You have to go earn money, so you can bring it back to me!"

"Umm…"

"And then, when you get back, we can sit by the fire and eat the meal I prepared for us!"

"We…We don't have a firepla-"

"And then we can have sex!"

Drew snapped into attention. "Ah, yes. Well, then, I'd best be off!"

She smiled.

________________

a half hour later, Drew stood by the door. "Oh, and May." He turned to her.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Ill be home a little late today."

"What are you talking about, silly man. You've got to be home at six! That's what married people do!"

Drew was aghast. "We're not married yet! And I'm going out with the guys tonight!"

She trembled. "You…You don't love me…?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course I love you."

She brightened. "Good! Then I'll see you at six!"

Drew sputtered.

The door behind him opened, and a young man stepped out, a baseball cap held over his heart. "A moment of silence," he said mournfully. "For our fallen comrade."

All the doors in the hall opened, and the men occupying them stepped out, looking grave. They saluted as the flag of Drew's freedom was lowered, removed, and burned.

Drew collapsed. May giggled, and shut the door.


End file.
